Hot Cocoa
by Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu
Summary: Karena aku tahu, kau mencintaiku, hanya milikku... Warn: Shonen-ai, AU, Len27, Seme!Len, OOC, DLDR Minna-san! Request by: Mini Sadist Reborn.


Hot Cocoa

A Len27 Fanfict. Inspired by Kagamine Len, Hot Cocoa

Warn: guy married, Teaser!Len, Moe!Tsuna, AU, OOC

Request by: **Mini Sadist Reborn.**

**Notes:**

Present

'**sfx'**

_Flashback_

'_**flashback sfx'**_

"**telephone call"**

**Their respecfull owner Just Amano Akira, Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.**

Len Kagamine mengerang frustasi.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia berada di depan laptop hitam kesayangannya untuk mengerjakan dokumen kantor yang tersisa cukup –baca: sangat- banyak itu.

Namun, dokumen-dokumen itu tidak pernah selesai. Malah terlihat semakin banyak.

Pemuda topless itu mengacak rambut berantakannya dengan frustasi. Ia menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada kursi. Dan akhirnya melamun.

Lamunannya buyar ketika sepasang tangan putih langsat kecil dan kurus berada di kedua pipinya. Len tertawa pelan, dan menangkap pemilik tangan itu. Ia menarik orang itu hingga menduduki pahanya, dan mencium mesra bibir sang pemilik tangan.

"Tsunayoshi…" bisiknya mesra setelah melepas ciumannya pada seorang pemuda cantik. Pemuda itu bertubuh sintal dan langsing dibalut celana berbahan kaus diatas lututnya serta sweater berwarna hijau yang kedodoran dan mengekspos salah satu bahu putihnya. Ia memiliki rambut coklat berantakan dan bermata amber yang besar. Pipinya sedikit gembal, bibirnya pink merona. Sosok yang seperti malaikat.

Tsunayoshi atau yang akrab dipanggil Tsuna itu terkekeh pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Len. Ia meyamankan dirinya dipelukan Len.

Len tersenyum, ia menarik Tsuna lebih dekat lagi dan menghirup aroma stroberi dar rambut Tsuna. Wangi yang ia sukai selain wangi buah pisang.

"Ada apa, Len-kun? Apa kau lelah?"

Len tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya terus memeluk dan menciumi rambut Tsuna. Ia juga terkadang mendengkur nyaman layaknya kucing, membuat Tsuna hampir tertawa geli melihat tingkah suaminya itu.

"L-len-kun~! Jangan tidur dulu! Dokumen kantormu menumpuk!"

Len terkekeh dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukan tangan Tsuna dari pinggangnya. Ia mencium tangan Tsuna yang terbalut cincin platina berhias permata orange, cincin pernikahannya dan Tsuna.

"Aku hanya sedang 'menghirupmu'. Bukan sedang tidur."

Pipi Tsuna bersemu manis. Ia meninju pelan bahu kiri Len dan menyamakan kepalanya kembali di bahu pria berambut pirang bermata blue sea itu.

"Hentai."

Len tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Oh, ya." Seruan Len membuat Tsuna bangkit dan menatap langsung mata orang yang sudah mencuri hati dan raganya itu. Pria bertubuh tegap itu menatapnya dengan teduh dan sedikit senyum tipis kebanggannya.

Tanda ia akan meminta sesuatu.

"Bisa buatkan aku yang biasa? Aku sedang ingin meminumnya sekarang."

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah. Ia sudah tahu akan kebiasaan pria pirang ini. Dengan berat hati, ia bangkit dari pangkuan Len, kemudian berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan Len –yang sudah memutar kursi putar kebanggaannya ke kiri agar berhadapan dengan Tsuna-.

"Kenapa tidak buat sendiri, sih?" seruan setengah kesal.

"Buatanku tidak seenak buatanmu, sayang." Ujaran jujur dan setengah menggoda.

Tsunayoshi Kagamine Sawada kalah telak.

"Umph! Baiklah!" dengan pipi menggembung sebal, Tsuna segera berbalik menuju dapur, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan kembali oleh Len.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ucapkan yang seperti kemarin lagi."

Pipi Tsuna memerah sempurna. Ia masih ingat perkataannya kemarin saat menggoda Len. Masa' ia harus mengucapkannya lagi? Yang benar saja!

"A-Aku tidak mau!" sepatnya kesal dengan wajah memerah. Len terkekeh, namun ia malah tidak melepaskan Tsuna, melainkan berdiri dan menunduk, menggigit pelan telinga Tsuna, membuat Tsuna mengerang pelan.

"Nnh!"

"Ayolah. Hanya beberapa kata saja. Atau, kau mau aku melepaskan semua pekerjaan ini dan 'menikmati' waktu bersamamu? Aku lebih senang memberimu 'hukuman' karena tidak menurutiku daripada mengerjakan semua dokumen menyebalkan ini,"

Tsuna sedikit menjauh dari Len dengan wajah memerah. Ia menatap lagi pria Kagamine itu. Senyum tipis khasnya membuat Tsuna sedikit merinding. Ia menghela nafas lelah dengan wajah memerah.

Baiklah, ini cuma sekali.

Tsuna menunduk hormat, dengan wajah memerah ia mendongak, menatap bola mata biru Len dengan lurus.

"Baiklah~ Goushujin-sama. Satu cangkir hot cocoa pesanan anda akan segera datang~"

Len tidak tahan lagi, ia langsung memeluk sang 'istri' dengan gemas.

"Tsuna-chan~~~! Tottemo Kawaii! Aishiteru, Tuna-chan!"

"L-LEN-KUN!"

Len sangat mencintai hidupnya yang sekarang.

Dan sampai kapanpun ia tak pernah melepaskan ini semua.

.

.

.

.

_Len Kagamine adalah pemuda penyuka manis._

_Dari dulu sekali, jauh sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan memisahkan diri dari kakak kembar dan keluarganya, ia dan keluarganya adalah keluarga penggemar manis, terutama coklat._

_Ia masih ingat betul sebuah café yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama keluarganya di salah satu daerah pertokoan Tokyo. Hot cocoa dan cake-cake kecil disana sangatlah enak. Namun sayang, café itu sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Membuat keluarganya hanya sesekali mengunjungi café itu._

_Ia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa sampai sekarang café itu masih ada dan sangat dekat dari universitas tujuannya. Maka dari itu, saat kuliah, ia memutuskan hidup terpisah dari keluarganya._

_Agar bisa hidup mandiri dan mengunjungi café itu setiap hari._

_Pagi itu, ia sedang berada di daerah pertokoan di Tokyo. Kebetulan hari ini dia memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi, maka dari itu ia memutuskan hendak ke café itu sejenak untuk menikmati secangkir hot cocoa. Lagipula, ia masuk kuliah sejam lagi._

_Pemuda Kagamine itu sedikit merapatkan sweater putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Ini sudah memasuki awal Maret, namun dinginnya masih sangat terasa. Langkahnya makin cepat ketika plang café bertulisan 'Autumn' yang elegan terlihat. Dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memasuki café itu._

_Yang pertama mata biru laut itu tangkap adalah warna coklat dimana-mana. Di dinding dan sofa-sofa yang terletak rapi. Beberapq meja terbuat dari besi,kecuali yang berada di luar dan tepat disebelah jendela besar yang menampakkan jalan di sebelah café itu._

"_Irrashaimase." Seorang gadis ber eye-patch dengan name tag Chrome menyambut Len dengan malu-malu. Pemuda Kagamine itu membungkuk membalas salam sang waitress sebelum akhirnya ia terdiam._

"_Anda ingin pesan apa?"_

"_Ah. Hot Cocoa secangkir dan chocolate muffin tiga. Dibungkus."_

"_Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," pelayan bernama Chrome itu membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke dapur. Len akhirnya terdiam dan akhirnya melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya tertumbuk pada sosok seseorang yang tengah mengelap meja._

_Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berpakaian kemeja sama seperti waitress tadi. Ia mengenakan sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu berwarna hitam dan sebuah apron hitam berlambang daun yang melingkar manis dan menjuntai dari pinggang hingga bawah lututnya._

_Wajahnya bisa dikategorikan manis. Matanya besar, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya pink merekah. Tidak terlihat seperti lelaki, karena wajahnya feminine. Namun dadanya yang rata membuktikan ia memang laki-laki. Dan lagi, terlihat tinggi pemuda itu hanya sampai daguLen._

_Satu kata dari Len untuk pemuda itu._

_Interesting._

"_Maaf membuat anda menunggu," suara malu-malu waitress itu membuat Len tersentak. Buru-buru ia menghadap kembali ke kasir. Pemuda Kagamine itu tersenyum tidak enak sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil dompetnya dari saku coatnya dan membayar. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan pelayan itu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan-_

'_**Brugh!'**_

"_Ugh!"_

"_!"_

_Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Entah sejak kapan pemuda manis itu berada tepat di sebelah Len. Hot cocoa Len menumpahi baju kemeja si pelayan. Gadis penjaga mesin kasir tadi langsung meninggalkan counternya dan menghampiri pemuda itu._

"_T-Tsuna-san. __**Da-daijoubu**__?" Chrome memegang tangan pelayan bernama Tsuna itu dan membantunya berdiri. Tsuna cuma mengangguk pelan dan melihat kemejanya. Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan._

"_Maafkan aku." Kedua pelayan itu menatap Len yang diliputi rasa bersalah. Tsuna panik dan menggeleng pelan._

"_I-iie. Ini salahku. Bu-bukan salah anda-" perkataan Tsuna terputus saat pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dihadapan Tsuna. Membuat pemuda bernama Tsunayoshi itu makin bingung._

"_Ini. Uang untuk ke laundry. Maaf cuma ini yang bisa kuberikan."_

"_A-ano! T-tidak usah-"_

_Namun ucapan Tsuna tidak selesai karena pemuda tampan itu keburu meletakkan uang itu di tangan Tsuna dan langsung tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan café itu._

"_A-ano!"_

_Len menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan menatap kembali Tsuna. Wajah pemuda berambut brunet itu memerah tipis dan ia membungkuk._

"_A—arigatou! Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucap Tsuna. Len terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis dan berbalik pergi._

"_Namaku Len Kagamine."_

_Tsuna mendongak dan menatap bingung punggung tegap Len yang telah pergi. Seingatnya, ia tidak menanyakan nama, kan?_

"_Itu bentuk lain ucapan sama-sama, Tsuna-san." Chrome yang tepat di sebelah Tsuna berujar pelan, membuat Tsuna hanya terdiam dan mengangkat bahu lelah._

"_Tsuna-san, sepertinya pelanggan yang tadi tertarik padamu."_

"_E-EEEHH? J-jangan berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh, Chrome-chan!"_

_Gadis ber eye-patch berambut indigo itu hanya terkekeh pelan._

_Tanpa keduanya ketahui, benang merah takdir telah mengikat keduanya._

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Okaa-sama menyuruhmu ke Namimori?"

"Yup."

Len hanya terdiam menatap sang 'istri' yang kini memasukkan semua keperluannya ke dalam koper. Pria Kagamine itu hanya menghela nafas dan menduduki tepi ranjang king size miliknya dan Tsuna.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanyanya yang membuat Tsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Len. Pemuda brunet yang kini mengenakan celana baggy hitam dan jaket hoodie putih bertulisan graffiti itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu lelah dan kembali menyusun pakaiannya.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti penting."

Len berdiri, ia menghampiri Tsuna dan memeluk pinggang langsing Tsuna dan mencium pipi Tsuna mesra. Membuat pemuda brunet itu bersemu manis.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Hibari, ya disana. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu,"

Tsuna terkekeh pelan.

"N-ne! Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Hibari-san! Dan tidak apa-apa. Urus saja dulu pekerjaanmu, Len-kun,"

Len tersenyum tipis, ia membuat Tsuna menghadapnya, dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan sang 'istri'.

"I will miss you, Tuna-chan."

"I miss you too, banana-kun."

"Aku akan menyuruh _**oyaji **_menjagamu duapuluh empat jam agar Hibari tidak mendekatimu."

"L-Len-kun!"

…

Len tersentak bangun.

Pria berusia 26 tahun itu terbangun dan bangkit dari sofa merah marun yang ia tiduri. Ia menggosok rambutnya dengan lelah. Pria tampan itu terduduk dan menoleh ke kiri, melihat langit malam dari balkon yang tersambung langsung dengan ruang tengah yang hanya dibatasi pintu kaca.

Malam sudah merajai.

Pria itu menghela nafas lelah kemudian ia segera berdiri, dengan langkah berat ia segera menuju ruang kerja dan menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

Pukul 02.30.

Pria bermata biru laut itu menghela nafas keras. Bungsu Kagamine itu segera menduduki kursi kerja hitam kebanggannya dan segera menyamankan diri, dan beringsut pelan mencari kenyamanan di kursi itu.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kepergian Tsuna. Pria itu sekarang seperti orang baru tiga hari, tapi sudah seperti setahun Tsuna meninggalkannya dan apartemen mereka.

Suami Tsuna itu mengusap rambut berantakannya. Membuat rambut pirang itu makin berantakan.

Astaga, padahal baru tiga hari, tapi ia merindukan pemuda brunette yang meninggalkannya. Merindukan hot cocoa buatan pemuda mungil itu. Dan merindukan semua sentuhan dan kecupan yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Len langsung mengambil bag laptop hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah laptop berwarna putih dan langsung menyalakan gadget itu.

Ia harus bekerja lagi.

.

.

.

.

"_Tsuna, s-__**suki dayo**__!"_

_Ucapan terbata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Len, membuat Tsuna yang malam itu baru saja selesai shift kerjanya di Autumn terbengong-bengong._

"_E-eh?" cuma itu yang bisa Tsuna katakana saking syoknya. Ia menatap tak percaya pemuda bungsu Kagamine yang kini berdiri dihadapannya disertai warna merah tipis di pipinya. Tanpa sadar, aliran darah naik ke wajah Tsuna, membuat putra sulung Sawada itu memerah tomat._

"_Sebetulnya… aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal pertemuan kita. Aku sangat menyukai senyummu, sangat suka ketika kau tersenyum hangat kepada pelanggan, sangat suka dengan kelembutanmu, sangat sangat suka semua tentangmu."_

_Tsuna terdiam, lidahnya kelu. Ia mendongak menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, nafasnya tercekat ketika mata blue sea itu menatapnya pedih._

"_Aku… cuma ingin mengatakan itu. Maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu. Kau boleh jijik padaku, karena aku gay, menyukaimu malah."_

_Bungsu Kagamine itu tertawa kering, membuat Tsuna bingung. Dan akhirnya, Len cuma mengangkat bahu lelah._

"_Gomen ne, sayonara."_

_Len berbalik, ia melangkah meninggalkan Tsuna sendiri. Membuat Tsuna terbelalak panik._

_Ia-ia harus menghentikan ini!_

"_L-LEN-KUN!"_

'_**BRUGH!'**_

_Len terbelalak bingung._

_Tsuna… memeluknya?_

_Tsuna… menahannya pergi?_

"_Ku-kumohon, j-jangan pergi!" teriak Tsuna seraya mengecangkan pelukannya. Ia melingkarkan erat kedua lengannya pada pinggang Len, dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung tegap pemuda Kagamine itu._

_Len merasakannya._

_Punggungnya terasa panas dan basah._

_Tsuna… menangis?_

"_Kenapa… aku tidak boleh pergi?"_

_Tsuna terisak. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya._

_Memang inilah saat yang tepat._

"_K-karena a-aku juga me-menyukaimu."_

_Len tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuh kecil Tsuna dan memeluknya erat. Dengan bahagia, ia mencium dahi Tsuna dengan sayang._

"_Arigatou, Tsuna. Arigatou."_

_Hari ini, adalah hari membahagiakan bagi Len serta Tsuna._

_Di depan Autumn, mereka bertemu, dan di Autumn jugalah menemukan cinta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"…kun… Len-ku… Len-kun."

Len tersentak bangun. Ia kini menatap lurus bola mata amber yang besar yang menatapnya bingung. Sang Kagamine menggosok matanya. Len duduk dan menatap bingung Tsuna.

"Tsuna? Kapan kau sampai?" tanyanya bingung seraya menerima mug berisi coklat panas yang disodorkan Tsuna padanya. Pemuda manis bertubuh langsing itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menududuki sofa merah marun itu dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Len seraya menyesap coklat panas di mug bergambar ikan tuna pemberian Len dahulu.

"Baru saja,"

Len mengalihkan pandangan keluar, ia menatap diam langit malam sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Tsuna. Senyumnya terkembang, dan ia menarik bahu 'istri'nya itu makin dekat padanya.

"Kau tahu," Len berujar sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan mug putihnya di meja kayu di depan sofa itu lalu mencium pipi Tsuna mesra.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," tambahnya dengan berbisik.

Tsuna terkekeh, ia juga meletakkanya mugnya, lalu memeluk mesra leher jenjang Len dan mencium pipi Len.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Len-kun."

Keduanya memperkecil jarak hingga tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Len bukan hanya memagut, namun menekan dan mengisap pelan bibir Tsuna dengan pelan dan penuh, membuat pemuda brunette itu mengerang pelan. Keduanya berpisah karena pasokan udara yang menipis. Len menyeringai pelan melihat wajah Tsuna yang memerah seperti tomat.

Len melepas dua kancing atas kemeja putih Tsuna, ia menggigit pelan leher putih Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna mengerang pelan.

"Aku ingin memilikimu. Sekali lagi."

Pemuda brunette itu makin menekan kepala Len agar makin dekat. Wajahnya memerah dan ia masih mengerang pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu… mengatakan itu…" bisiknya putus-putus dan berat. Ia hanya memeluk kepala Len dan mengerang sedikit lebih keras.

"…karena sejak awal… aku hanya milikmu…"

Hanya hot cocoa yang menjadi saksi malam sempurna itu.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI!**

**Glosarium.**

**Irrashaimase: **selamat datang

**Daijobu**: Apa kau baik-baik saja?

**Okaa-sama**: Ibu. (Len memanggil Nana Okaa-sama dan sangat menghormati beliau)

**Oyaji**: Pak tua (bahasa Kasar untuk ayah dari anak lelakinya. Len tidak terlalu menghormati Iemitsu. Namun ia masih menyayangi pria itu seperti ayah sendiri)

**A/N :** LIMEEEE~~~~~~~! *Author nosebleed bahagia*

Sayang ane ga pande bikin Rate-M. Alamak scene diatas! Abal abal! Astaga!

Apa ini? Judul ganyambung ama isi!

Apa ini? Abal banget lime-nya!

Apa ini? Plotless nista!

Apa ini? PHHAAIILLL TINGKAT DEWAAA!

**#AuthorHeadbang**

At least, saya harap **Mini Sadist Reborn-**san suka dengan yang satu ini. Silakan! Request-an mu telah saya penuhi~! ***kibar bendera dengan kepala & hidung berdarah***

Fict ini juga untuk teman saya yang sudah lulus SMA. Ialah yang memperkenalkan pair ini ke saya. ORZ ABANG! I will miss you soo much~~~!  
#ditempeleng

Awalnya, di bagian flashback mau saya masukkan bagian Hibari dan Len bertemu lalu memperebutkan Tsuna satu sama lain, cuma scene itu terlalu belibet ribet dan panjang, jadi saya batalkan. Gomen~~! ***sembah sujud seperi Gokudera***

**Review akan sangat membuat saya semangat dan bahagia~!**

Oh ya, saya berterima kasih kepada seluruh yang telah mereview dua L27 buatan saya yang lain. Thanks. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

See you again, desu~!


End file.
